Benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) is a common disorder in middle-aged and older men, with prevalence increasing with age. At age 50, more than one-half of men have symptomatic BPH, and by age 70, nearly 90% of men have microscopic evidence of an enlarged prostate. The severity of symptoms also increase with age with 27% of patients in the 60-70 age bracket having moderate-to-severe symptoms, and 37% of patients in their 70's suffering from moderate-to-severe symptoms.
The prostate early in life is the size and shape of a walnut and prior to the enlargement resulting from BPH, weighs about 20 grams. Prostate enlargement appears to be a normal process. With age, the prostate gradually increases in size to twice or more its normal size. The fibromuscular tissue of the outer prostatic capsule restricts expansion after the gland reaches a certain size. Because of such restriction on expansion, the intracapsular tissue will compress against and constrict the prostatic urethra, thus causing resistance to urine flow.
In the male urogenital anatomy, the prostate gland is located below the bladder and the bladder neck. The walls of the bladder can expand and contract to cause urine flow through the urethra, which extends from the bladder, through the prostate and penis. The portion of urethra that is surrounded by the prostate gland is referred to as the prostatic urethra. The prostate also surrounds the ejaculatory ducts which have an open termination in the prostatic urethra. During sexual arousal, sperm is transported from the testes by the ductus deferens to the prostate which provides fluids that combine with sperm to form semen during ejaculation. On each side of the prostate, the ductus deferens and seminal vesicles join to form a single tube called an ejaculatory duct. Thus, each ejaculatory duct carries the seminal vesicle secretions and sperm into the prostatic urethra.
The prostate glandular structure can be classified into three zones: the peripheral zone, transition zone, and central zone. Peripheral zone PZ comprises about 70% of the volume of a young man's prostate. This sub-capsular portion of the posterior aspect of the prostate gland surrounds the distal urethra and 70 to 80% of cancers originate in the peripheral zone tissue. The central zone CZ surrounds the ejaculatory ducts and contains about 20-25% of the prostate volume. The central zone is often the site of inflammatory processes. The transition zone TZ is the site in which benign prostatic hyperplasia develops, and contains about 5-10% of the volume of glandular elements in a normal prostate, but can constitute up to 80% of such volume in cases of BPH. The transition zone consists of two lateral prostate lobes and the periurethral gland region. There are natural barriers around the transition zone, i.e., the prostatic urethra, the anterior fibromuscular stroma, and a fibrous plane between the transition zone and peripheral zone. The anterior fibromuscular stroma or fibromuscular zone is predominantly fibromuscular tissue.
BPH is typically diagnosed when the patient seeks medical treatment complaining of bothersome urinary difficulties. The predominant symptoms of BPH are an increase in frequency and urgency of urination, and a significant decrease in the rate of flow during urination. BPH can also cause urinary retention in the bladder which in turn can lead to lower urinary tract infection (LUTI). In many cases, the LUTI then can ascend into the kidneys and cause chronic pyelonephritis, and can eventually lead to renal insufficiency. BPH also may lead to sexual dysfunction related to sleep disturbance or psychological anxiety caused by severe urinary difficulties. Thus, BPH can significantly alter the quality of life with aging of the male population.
BPH is the result of an imbalance between the continuous production and natural death (apoptosis) of the glandular cells of the prostate. The overproduction of such cells leads to increased prostate size, most significantly in the transition zone which traverses the prostatic urethra.
In early stage cases of BPH, pharmacological treatments can alleviate some of the symptoms. For example, alpha-blockers treat BPH by relaxing smooth muscle tissue found in the prostate and the bladder neck, which may allow urine to flow out of the bladder more easily. Such drugs can prove effective until the glandular elements cause overwhelming cell growth in the prostate.
More advanced stages of BPH, however, can only be treated by surgical or less-invasive thermal ablation device interventions. A number of methods have been developed using electrosurgical or mechanical extraction of tissue, and thermal ablation or cryoablation of intracapsular prostatic tissue. In many cases, such interventions provide only transient relief, and these treatments often cause significant peri-operative discomfort and morbidity.
In one thermal ablation method, RF energy is delivered to prostate tissue via an elongated RF needle being penetrated into a plurality of locations in a prostate lobe. The elongated RF needle is typically about 20 mm in length, together with an insulator that penetrates into the lobe. The resulting RF treatment thus ablates tissue away from the prostatic urethra and does not target tissue close to, and parallel to, the prostatic urethra. The application of RF energy typically extends for 1 to 3 minutes or longer which allows thermal diffusion of the RF energy to ablate tissue out to the capsule periphery. Such RF energy delivery methods may not create a durable effect, since smooth muscle tissue and alpha adrenergic receptors are not uniformly ablated around the prostatic urethra or within the transition zone. As a result, tissue in the prostate lobes can continue to grow and impinge on the urethra thus limiting long-term effectiveness of the treatment.